The objective of the Molecular Biology Core unit is to facilitate the timely utilization of molecular biology techniques by physicians and scientists in the Center. The operations of this unit will continue and expand efforts provided by the Molecular Biology Core for the programmatic predecessor of the Center, the Multi-purpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (MAMDC), which has now expired. Accordingly, to build upon the success of the Core, we now propose to provide five services, and each will be directed by an experienced investigator with specialized professional skills. These core functions will include: (1) DNA Sequencing Service that will provide affordable and high quality DNA sequences services as subsidized recharge rate of $9 per sequence, which generally yields an average of 300-700 base pairs per sequencing reaction. (2) Recombinant Antibody Service that will provide cutting edge phage-display technology for the generation of custom recombinant monoclonal antibodies of high affinity. This Service is designed to provide highly useful serological reagents with properties of antibodies that cannot be derived by other approaches. All enabling protocols and methods will also be transferred to the laboratory of affiliated users. (3) Phage-Display Technology Consultation Service will provide advance and assistance of phage-display technology using validated protocols. Among several applications, the Service will facilitate the cloning of specific antibodies from several different species, the creation of libraries for epitope mapping of protein of interest, and cDNA expression cloning. (4) Molecular Biology Consultation Service will provide technical assistance in basic and advance molecular biological techniques to enable the timely transfer and application of relevant advancing technology to the laboratories of affiliated investigators. (5) Shared Large Instrument Facility, which will continue to maintain and provide service for large equipment shared by many UCSD investigators of the rheumatic diseases.